My First Love story
by SasShin
Summary: NaruFemSasu.  Ketika seorang Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.  RnR plis!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Uzumaki Naruto and (fem)Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Not Yaoi, Sasuke POV, OOC Sasuke. Don't Like Don't read!**

**My First Love Story**

**SasShin-Chan**

**Special to FU For Fujoshi**

Namanya Naruto. Namikaze Naruto lebih lengkapnya. Aku biasanya memanggilnya kak Naruto. Kak Naruto orangnya baik, perhatian, dan tentu saja sangat tampan. Teman-temanku juga mengatakan demikian. Aku mengenalnya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan mahasiswa semester pertama di sebuah Universitas di kotaku membawa teman-temannya ke rumah. Aku yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan teman-teman kakak, hari itu dibuat terpaku beberapa saat oleh sosok itu. Sosok tinggi dengan kulit berwarna karamel eksotik, mata sebiru langit polos, dan senyum lebar sehangat matahari di musim panas yang tepat terarah kepadaku. Ketampanan yang semakin terpancar saat suara sopran yang sedikit serak itu menyapaku. Entah kenapa, tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu malah semakin membuatnya menawan bak pangeran tampan yang bebas bagaikan burung Elang di angkasa sana.

Saat itulah mulai kurasakan rasa asing di dalam hatiku.

_**Ada rasa,**_

_**Yang tak biasa, yang mulai kurasa, yang entah mengapa**_

_**Mungkinkah, ini pertanda, aku jatuh cinta**_

_**Cintaku yang pertama**_

Aku yang merupakan remaja baru, bisa dibilang bocah yang baru beranjak dewasa ini menganggap dunia selamanya indah. Aku begitu menyambut rasa asing ini secara antusias. Berlebihan jika menggunakan bahasa kasarnya. Menjaganya dengan penuh perasaan, menjauhkannya dari hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya memudar. Walaupun kadang karena rasa itu aku menjadi anak yang _sangat-bukan-Uchiha-sekali_. Wajah memerah secara tiba-tiba jika mendengar apa pun tentang kak Naruto. Kak Itachi sering menggodaku karena itu.

Usiaku baru 14 tahun. Cinta merupakan hal yang luar biasa berharga bagi remaja seusia itu. Begitu juga denganku. Aku bangga dan bahagia menjadikan kak Naruto sebagai pemuda pertama yang membuatku mengenal apa itu cinta.

Kak Naruto semakin sering terlihat di rumah. Kadang ia sendirian ke rumah, kadang juga bersama temannya yang lain. Jika aku melihat pemuda-pemuda tampan itu dari jendela ruang tamu, dengan cepat aku masuk kamar dan merapikan penampilanku. Aku tahu kak Naruto datang bukan untukku, namun tidak ada salahnya kan aku berdandan? Siapa tahu aku disuruh ibu untuk mengantar minuman dan camilan untuk mereka.

Seperti hari itu.

"Sasu-chan, antar ini ke kamar Itachi-kun, ya! Ibu harus mengangkat jemuran, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan," kata ibuku dengan senyum lembutnya.

Aku mengangguk. Duh… belum apa-apa wajahku sudah memerah begini. Sebentar lagi aku bisa melihat wajah kak Naruto dari dekat. Kya… senangnya.

Kuhembuskan nafas panjang. Berharap rasa gugup di hatiku sedikit menghilang. Setelah sedikit memperoleh rasa percaya diri, kuangkat baki-baki itu dan membawanya ke kamar kakak. Kuketuk pelan pintu kayu itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, kuputar knop pintu dan berjalan pelan memasuki kamar kakak. Kakak, kak Naruto dan yang lainnya tengah menatap layar computer, entah apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka menoleh ke arahku ketika kuletakkan baki itu di samping computer.

"Wah, makanan!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar clotehan lantang dari teman kakak yang kutahu bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Sedikit malu kuberanikan diri melirik ke arah kak Naruto. Saat itulah, mata hitamku bertemu dengan mata biru menawan milik kak Naruto. Aku tercekat. Duniaku serasa berhenti. Apalagi saat kulihat kedua belah bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyum menawan dan iris mata seindah samudra luas itu menatapku lembut. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana wajahku saat itu. Tuhan… kenapa aku jadi begini?

"Sasu-chan, wajahnya merah!"

Ingin sekali aku melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Malu, apalagi kak Naruto masih terus menatapku dengan senyuman. Akh… aku ingin pingsan. Tak kuhiraukan suara ejekan kakak dan teman-temannya. Aku masih terpaku pada senyuman kak Naruto yang begitu indah dan terkesan dewasa.

"Tapi Sasu-chan semakin cantik kalau wajahnya sedang memerah begitu!" kata satu-satunya pemuda yang sudah membuatku aneh beberapa bulan terakhir ini yang sukses membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa detik.

Cukup sudah!

Aku tidak ingin mati muda gara-gara di dekat kak Naruto. Sambil memeluk erat baki dan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam, aku segera keluar dari kamar kakak. Wajahku semakin memerah saat kudengar pemuda-pemuda kuliahan itu tertawa.

Kuhempaskan wajah memerahku ke bantal. Aku berusaha menetralkan deru jantungku yang tak normal. Aku malu tapi sekaligus bahagia. Coba kalau kau jadi aku! Jika pemuda yang kau sukai mengatakan kalau kau cantik, bagaimana perasaanmu? Senang, kan? Rasanya bibirku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Oh no… apa aku mulai gila?

"Aku semakin menyukaimu, kak Naruto!"

Percaya atau tidak, aku menghabiskan hari itu dengan melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur. Meluapkan kebahagiaanku karena kak Naruto.

_**Ku tak tahu, mengapa aku malu**_

_**Di stiap aku tahu dia di dekatku**_

Hari berikutnya, aku habiskan waktuku dengan bolak-balik dari ruang keluarga ke ruang tamu. Mengintip dari jendela, memastikan kakak dan teman-temannya yang biasa memasuki halaman rumah. Namun, hampir empat jam aku menunggu kakak pulang, bolak-balik dari ruang keluarga ke ruang tamu wajah kakakku yang kata para tetangga tampan itu tidak terlihat juga. Aku mengerang kesal. Hampir malam. Tidak mungkin kak Naruto mampir ke rumah kalau sudah sesore ini.

Pertama kalinya dalam balutan rasa aneh di hatiku ini untuk kak Naruto aku merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menangis.

"Aku kangen kak Naruto!" bisikku pelan.

_**Aku susah, bila dia tak ada**_

_**Tak ingin jauh ku darinya**_

Makan malam kali ini aku tidak semangat. Rasanya hari ini mendung sekali. Tentu saja, hari ini aku tidak melihat 'Matahariku', kak Naruto. 'Mentariku', cahaya hatiku tidak memberikan cahayanya padaku. Tentu saja hariku gelap karenanya.

"Oh iya, Sasu-chan… ada salam dari Neji, tuh!" kak Itachi, dengan senyum jahilnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku cemberut dan membuang muka. Cukup sudah kemuramanku hari ini, tidak mau kalau harus ditambah lagi dengan melihat wajah menyebalkan kakak. Kak Itachi kembali menghadapi makanannya.

"Salam juga dari Naruto!" tambahnya.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kak Itachi yang masih asyik memakan makan malamnya. Tak menatapku sedikit pun. Ukh… lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menahan senyum keluar dari bibirku.

"Beneran?" tanyaku penuh harap. Kini kak Itachi yang cemberut.

"Dapat salam dari Naruto aja, langsung senyum!" ledeknya menyebalkan.

"Akh, jangan bercanda, kak!" desakku dengan wajah memerah. Lagi-lagi… "Beneran, nggak?"

Sebenarnya aku takut kalau kakak hanya berniat menggodaku saja. Dia kan memang senang sekali menggodaku. Ukh…

"Iya-iya, adikku yang centil!" jawab kak Itachi sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Piring makannya sudah kosong.

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar. Kututupi wajah sumringahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan irama yang tak normal. Meski begitu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Sebelum kak Itachi memasuki kamarnya, kakak yang lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Salam balik, nggak?" lagi-lagi kak Itachi meledekku dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

Meskipun agak kesal dengan kak Itachi, aku toh tetap mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Kak Itachi mencibir lagi. Aku tersenyum senang.

Secepat kilat aku menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamarku di lantai dua. Kubanting pintu kamarku dan menguncinya dengan semangat yang bisa dibilang sedikit berlebihan. Seperti saat hatiku tengah meletup-letup karena bahagia, aku melonjak-lonjak di atas tempat tidur. Wajahku dipenuhi oleh aura bahagia saat ini bahkan senyum yang semenjak tadi menghiasi wajahku belum hilang juga. Setelah beberapa lompatan diiringi dengan pekik kebahagiaan, aku berhenti hanya untuk berlari ke arah jendela dan masih dengan semangat membara, kubuka jendela berwarna putih itu. Langsung kurasakan angin malam menerpa wajah putihku. Aku tidak peduli. Kutatap langit berbintang malam itu.

"Tahukah kalian, malam ini aku bahagia sekali! Kak Naruto menitipkan salam untukku!" triakku girang. Sungguh, aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. "Aku benar-benar senang! Apakah tandanya kak Naruto juga menyukaiku?"

Bintang-bintang itu berkelip riang seakan bisa merasakan perasaanku saat ini. Kupejamkan mataku.

"Tuhan… aku ingin lebih dekat dengan kak Naru! Buat dia tahu perasaanku, Tuhan!" bisikku sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. "Aku ingin merasakan indahnya cinta bersama kak Naruto!"

Setelah selesai membisikkan doa kecil itu aku kembali ke tempat tidurku dan melompat-lompat lagi. Meluapkan rasa bahagia yang kini memenuhi hatiku.

"Kak Naruto…"

Aku bertriak-triak keras, terus memanggil nama pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Meskipun keringat mulai membasahi wajahku, aku masih asyik dengan kegiatanku. Kuputar musik yang sesuai dengan hatiku saat ini dan ikut bernyanyi. Aku tidak peduli kalau gara-gara ulahku ini orang tuaku dan kak Itachi terganggu, ataupun dengan tetangga-tetanggaku yang akan terusik. Aku hanya ingin mengekspresikan perasaanku. Memberitahu dunia, betapa bahagianya gadis berusia 14 tahun karena cinta. Jatuh cinta. Akh… indahnya jatuh cinta.

Lagi-lagi aku berdiri di tepi jendela. Kurentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar.

"Bintang-bintang yang indah, sampaikan pada kak Naruto, aku menyukainya, sangat menyukai kak Naruto!"

Aku tersenyum kala kulihat bintang-bintang di atas sana berkedip seakan menyanggupi permohonanku. Kutopangkan daguku, memandang langit hitam. Meski samar, kulihat wajah tampan kak Naruto di langit sana didampingi bintang-bintang. Tersenyum lembut menatapku. Senyum yang membuatku merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Senyum yang semakin membuat dadaku sesak karena sesuatu yang terasa membingungkan namun sangat menyenangkan. Senyum yang melambungkanku, membawa anganku ke tempat para bintang di atas sana, menari bersama bayangan kak Naruto ditemani bintang dan peri-peri kecil nan cantik bersayap putih. Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

Kubisikkan namanya. _Naruto_. Terasa begitu hangat di hatiku. _Naruto_. Membuatku berdebar, debaran yang menenangkan. _Naruto_. Entah kenapa lama-lama rasanya sesak. _Naruto_. Sesak, memunculkan genangan-genangan air di pelupuk mataku. _Naruto_. Semakin sering kuucap nama itu, semakin banyak juga genangan air itu. _**Naruto…**_

Tes.

Kurasakan kedua pipiku basah. Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa kuhentikan?

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di atas kedua tangan yang kuletakkan di atas kusen jendela. Kubiarkan tangisku membuncah. Senggukan demi senggukan membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"Aku… mencintaimu, kak Naruto!" disela isak tangis, kubisikkan pengakuan suci itu. Sebuah pengakuan dari hatiku yang terdalam.

_**Tuhan tolong, berikanlah isyarat!**_

_**Semoga dia jawaban atas doaku**_

_**Agar bisa aku, mengenal cinta**_

_**Yang indah tanpa air mata**_

Sejak aku mengenal kak Naruto, aku tidak percaya kalau yang namanya cinta itu terkadang menyakitkan. Karena selama aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku merasakan cinta yang begitu indah. Sangat indah meski kak Naruto sendiri tidak tahu perasaanku terhadapnya. Yang aku tahu, cinta itu selalu indah. Aku percaya itu. Begitu pula dengan kisah cintaku, pasti indah.

Aku masih memegang keyakinanku itu dengan kuat. Sampai pada hari itu. Hari di mana pandanganku tentang cinta berubah drastis.

_**Ada rasa,**_

_**Yang tak biasa, yang mulai kurasa, yang entah mengapa**_

_**Mungkinkah, ini pertanda, aku jatuh cinta**_

_**Cintaku yang pertama**_

Aku melihatnya, kak Naruto tengah duduk manis di bangku sebuah taman. Kemeja putih kotak-kotak lengan pendek semakin membuatnya tampan. Benar kata kak Itachi, kak Naruto tengah berada di taman. Saat mendengar info itu aku segera berlari ke tempat ini. Sudah kuputuskan, aku harus segera membertahu perasaanku kepada kak Naruto. Aku ingin kak Naruto tahu bagaimana isi hatiku selama ini terhadapnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, melihat wajah kak Naruto saat itu membuat wajahku memerah. Wajah kak Naruto terlihat sangat tampan saat itu, ia terus tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan sosoknya. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan. Aku berjalan pelan mendekati kak Naruto.

"Kak Naruto," panggilku pelan membuat wajah tampan itu segera menoleh ke arahku. Aku tertunduk malu.

"Sasu-chan, wah… kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini!" katanya tersenyum lebar dan berdiri dari duduknya. Aku semakin tertunduk tidak berani menatap wajah kak Naruto.

Tuhan… biarkan aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya! Bantu aku!

"Kak… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada kak Naruto," kataku sambil memberanikan diri menatap wajah bak dewa itu. Kak Naruto mengangguk pelan menandakan ia mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan. Kuhembuskan nafas panjang. Akhirnya datang juga… "Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku… ingin mengatakan hal ini pada kakak, tapi aku malu…"

"Hem?" kak Naruto mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum ke arahku yang masih sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Sebenarnya… sudah lama aku memperhatikan kakak, aku… aku menyukai kak Naruto!" akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga.

Setelah menundukkan kepala cukup lama, aku tidak segera mendengar jawaban apapun dari kak Naruto. Aku pun memberanikan diri menatapnya. Bukan wajah penuh senyum yang tertangkap mataku, bukan wajah ceria yang seperti beberapa saat yang lalu kulihat, melainkan wajah penuh ekspresi terkejut dari kak Naruto. Mata sebiru langitnya menatapku tak berkedip. Senyum itu benar-benar hilang. Kenapa? Kenapa kak Naruto berekspresi seperti itu?

Sebelum aku bertanya, sebuah benda yang terjatuh dari genggaman kak Naruto mengalihkan perhatianku. Sebuah kotak berwarna orange cerah tergeletak di tanah, dalam keadaan terbuka memuntahkan isinya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk setengah hati tergeletak tak jauh dari kotaknya. Aku maupun kak Naruto menatap benda itu lama. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang salah dengan kalung itu. Apalagi dengan liontin berbentuk setengah hati itu. Biasanya liontin seperti itu dipakai oleh sepasang kekasih. Kenapa kak Naruto mempunyai kalung seperti itu? Apakah kak Naruto sudah mempunyai pasangan?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapku, sebuah suara seorang gadis sukses membuat perhatianku dan kak Naruto teralih dari kalung yang masih tergletak di tanah itu.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, sudah membuatmu menunggu!"

Dengan hati yang semakin tidak karuan, aku menoleh ke arah wanita seumuran dengan kak Naruto yang kini sudah ada di samping kak Naruto. Gadis cantik nan anggun berambut indigo panjang dan bermata indak bak lavender itu terlihat sangat serasi berdampingan dengan kak Naruto. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kak Naruto yang masih terlihat kaget sambil terus menatapku. Aku semakin terhenyak ketika kulihat di leher gadis cantik itu tersemat seuntai kalung yang sama persis dengan kalung yang dibawa kak Naruto tadi. Bukan kalung itu yang menjadi objek pandanganku sekarang, melainkan sebuah liontin yang juga berbentuk sama dengan liontin dari kalung milik kak Naruto tadi hanya saja letak perpotongannya saja yang berbeda sehingga kalau dua liontin itu disatukan akan terbentuk sebuah hati yang sempurna. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

Aku menatap secara bergantian kak Naruto dan gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apakah usahaku sia-sia? Beginikah akhir kisah cintaku? Ternyata benar, cinta tak selalu indah.

"Sasu-chan…"

Aku menatap kak Naruto yang menatapku lekat, kini bukan ekspresi terkejut lagi yang ada di wajah tampan itu. Melainkan ekspresi khawatir. Aku tidak tahan ditatap dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ya… aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya, kak Naruto? Kakak sudah punya kekasih, ya?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tersenyum. Aku menatap wajah heran sekalugus khawatir milik gadis itu. Aku melempar senyum kepadanya juga. "Selamat, ya! Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi!"

Kak Naruto menunduk. Gadis itu menatapku dan kak Naruto secara bergantian. Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Meski rasanya susah sekali untuk bisa menahan air mata yang terus-terusan memberontak ingin keluar dari mataku. Aku tidak mau menangis di depan kak Naruto dan kekasihnya.

"Boleh aku tahu nama kakak?" masih dengan senyum yang aku yakin tidak manis sama sekali, aku bertanya kepada gadis itu. Gadis yang menjadi bagian lain hati kak Naruto. Gadis itu melirik kak Naruto sebentar dan kembali menatapku.

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Salam kenal, Sasuke-chan!" sahutnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan senyum milikku sekarang.

Aku mengangguk. Ya Tuhan, susah sekali untuk tersenyum? Kenapa rasanya hatiku sakit sekali? Kenapa rasanya genangan di mataku semakin banyak saja, sampai-sampai melihat kak Naruto yang ada di hadapanku saja rasanya tidak jelas? Kak Naruto…

"Sudah lama, ya, pacaran dengan kak Naruto?" kuusahakan suaraku tidak bergetar. Kuselipkan sedikit tawa di pertanyaanku tadi. Aku berharap kak Naruto tidak tahu bahwa aku menangis. Tahupun, dia tidak akan peduli, kan? Oh, nyeri sekali.

"Baru dari kemarin, kok!" jawab kak Hinata masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Cantik sekali, pantas kak Naruto menyukai kak Hinata.

Aku melirik kak Naruto. Lagi-lagi, mata kami yang berbeda warna bertemu. Biasanya rasanya menyenangkan dan begitu membahagiakanku, tapi sekarang kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan seperti ini? Sepasang mata kak Naruto membuat air di mataku semakin memberontak keluar dan hatiku seperti di remas-remas dengan brutal. Kenapa harus jadi begini? Kak Naruto…

"Selamat, ya! Semoga kalian langgeng!" aku tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya aku tertawa saat itu, bahkan aku berani menepuk pundak kak Naruto dan memeluk kak Hinata. Aku tertawa, padahal hati sesakit ini. Sakit yang membuatku merasa lemas.

Aku menunduk pelan ke arah sepasang kekasih itu. Ya sepasang kekasih, yang tidak ada aku di antara mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga terakhir yang aku punya, aku kembali tersenyum kepada mereka. Setelah mendapat balasan berupa senyuman yang sama dari kak Hinata dan wajah sedih kak Naruto aku berbalik. Bermaksud meninggalkan mereka. Aku ingin berlari, segera pergi dari tempat yang menyakitkan ini. Berlari sehingga aku tidak bisa lagi melihat kak Naruto bersama gadis lain.

Kututup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. Menutupnya erat agar suara tangisku tidak terdengar.

"Sasu-chan…"

Suara kak Naruto yang biasanya selalu aku rindukan memanggil namaku, kini terdengar seperti cambuk yang dengan keras melukai hatiku. Aku terus berjalan, aku tidak mau menoleh. Karena jika aku menoleh sudah dapat dipastikan kak Naruto melihat air mataku. Aku tidak mau.

"Sasuke,"

Kak Naruto masih berusaha menghentikanku, tapi aku tidak mau mendengarkannya. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Ya, saking inginnya pergi aku sampai tidak melihat ada tiang lampu jalan di depanku dan dengan suksesnya aku menabrak tiang besi itu.

Setelah ini apa lagi? Tak puaskah kau melihatku sakit hati?

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kak Naruto waktu itu sambil memegangiku yang pusing karena baru saja terantuk besi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak Naruto!" aku menepis tangan kak Naruto dan kembali tertawa. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat wajah kak Naruto saat itu. Sudah cukup kesakitan ini, tidak mau ditambah lagi dengan melihat wajah kak Naruto. Wajah pemuda yang sangat aku sukai itu. Wajah pemuda yang menumbuhkan sekaligus menghancurkan cinta yang ada di hatiku.

Aku yakin, aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini!

"Sasuke," lagi-lagi kak Naruto memanggilku dengan nada yang membuatku semakin terlihat lemah. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari kak Naruto. Tapi kak Naruto terus-terusan memegangi tanganku. "Maaf!"

Satu kata yang langsung membuatku berhenti memberontak. Air mata ini semakin banyak keluar. Hancur sudah! Semuanya berakhir. Setelah terlepas dari cengkraman kak Naruto aku segera berlari. Berlari dari tempat yang mulai detik itu menjadi tempat yang paling kubenci, tempat di mana cinta yang dari dulu aku pertahankan langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi kenapa harus kak Naruto? Kenapa, setelah kak Naruto menumbuhkan rasa cinta itu begitu dalam di hatiku sekarang kak Naruto juga yang menghancurkannya?

_**Ada rasa,… yang tak biasa,**_

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Menangis begitu lama di meja belajarku. Menguras air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Mencoba melupakan semua hal tentang kak Naruto. Semuanya, senyumnya, suaranya, matanya, akh… kenapa harus berakhir begini? Aku menyukai kak Naruto, akan selalu begitu. Sekeras apapun aku menolaknya, menghilangkan perasaan itu, aku tahu pasti, aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Cinta pertama yang dulu begitu aku banggakan, yang aku yakin akan berakhir dengan indah ternyata membuatku menangis begini.

Kini aku tahu dan percaya, cinta tak selamanya indah. Cinta tak selalu berakhir bahagia. Tapi kenapa itu semua harus terjadi padaku? Kepadaku yang baru pertama kali menganal cinta. Kenapa aku tidak dianugrahi cinta yang berakhir indah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama kak Naruto? Kak Naruto…

_**Mungkinkah… ini pertanda**_

_**Aku jatuh cinta**_

_**Cintaku yang pertama**_

"_Kak Naruto… meski aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bersamamu, tapi aku tetap bahagia, menjadikanmu cinta pertamaku! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu! Terima kasih sudah mengenalkan kepadaku apa itu cinta!"_

**END**

Omake

Normal POV

Senja yang menguning menemani sesosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri diam di tepi danau dengan air yang memantulkan warna jingga langit sore itu. Angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan helai-helai rambut pirang si pemuda. Mata seindah lautan luas itu memandang kosong ke tengah danau.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya berdiri diam, sang pemuda akhirnya melakukan pergerakan. Perlahan dibukanya tas yang sedari tadi tergantung manis di pundaknya. Dirogohnya isi tas hitam itu dan setelah mencari-cari, tangan yang berbalut kulit tan itu mengangkat sebuah binder berwarna hijau lumut. Wajah tampan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu menatap lurus ke arah binder yang kini ia genggam. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, amat perlahan dibukanya binder itu. Terus dibuka sampai ia menemukan halaman yang dari tadi dicarinya.

Sepasang mata yang biasanya begitu cerah dan bening serta selalu memancarkan keceriaan kini terlihat sendu. Bahkan kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat, bisa dengan jelas terlihat genangan air di kelopak mata itu. Lama ia menatap halaman binder itu. Akhirnya, setelah menit kesekian kaki-kaki panjang itu tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh atletis miliknya. Sang pemuda itu terduduk di rerumputan masih dengan menggenggam binder tersebut.

"Maaf," bisiknya di tengah gemerisik angin di tempat sepi itu. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, bukan hanya suara angin yang terdengar di tempat itu. Tapi ada suara isakkan lirih yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Sangat lirih sehingga tidak terdengar. Tangan kekar itu bergetar dan mata indahnya akhirnya meneteskan embun bening itu juga.

Sebutir permata bening itu jatuh membasahi halaman binder yang dari tadi dilihat oleh sang pemuda. Tepatnya menetes di atas sebuah foto seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, dan bermata sekelam onyx. Seorang gadis yang merupakan adik dari teman sang pemuda, serta gadis yang sudah dibuatnya menangis siang tadi. Dibuatnya menangis karena perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Cinta yang ia pikir hanya ia yang memiliki. Cinta yang membuatnya merasa putus asa dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan itu. Keputusan yang membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam kesakitan yang dalam. Yang membuatnya semakin menyesal adalah keikutsertaan sang gadis dalam foto itu untuk jatuh ke dalam kesakitannya.

"Maaf,"

Kini, hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menumpahkan kesakitannya. Kesakitan yang ia tahu pasti tengah dirasa juga oleh seorang gadis di suatu tempat. Kesakitan yang membuat dua mahluk Tuhan itu menempuh jalan cinta yang berbeda.

**Real End**

percaya atau tidak, aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena membuat NaruSasu tidak bersatu. Hiks… "Pundung"

ya Olloh… kejamnya diriku! Maafkanlah aku Naruto, Sasuke…"Dichidori-rasengan"gosong"

berhubung sang author tengah berduka karena ulahnya sendiri, maukah para reader yang baik hati dan pasti tidak sombong membaca fic abal ini? Apalagi kalau mereview, pasti bisa mengobati duka sang author!

Arigatou

SasShin-chan


End file.
